


What Counts

by FreshBrains



Category: Batman Beyond, DC Animated Universe
Genre: Community: 100_men, Kissing, M/M, Mornings, Teasing, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve never seen someone spend so much time combing their hair before,” Bruce said, wrapping a towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Counts

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ 100_men Table Prompt #2: Insides.

“I’ve never seen someone spend so much time combing their hair before,” Bruce said, wrapping a towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. 

“Come on,” Terry said, swiping the comb through his damp, ink-black hair for the hundredth time.  He angled his head, checking each side in the mirror, naked as the day he was born in Bruce’s huge bathroom.  “I’ve seen pictures of you, old man.  You had a schway ‘do back then.”

“Back then,” Bruce said with a small laugh, slapping Terry on the ass.  “I had a normal haircut that took me thirty seconds to style in the morning.  Unlike this.”  He cupped the back of Terry’s neck, playing with the baby hairs there, and Terry shivered.

“You don’t like it?”  Terry turned around, letting the comb clatter into the sink.  “Maybe I like looking nice for you, is that so bad?” He wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck, twining his fingers together, settling his bare body into Bruce’s.  He loved the way they fit together—Bruce big and strong, sturdy with his scars and muscles, while Terry was still young and angular, small in Bruce’s heavy arms.

“Come on, you’re smarter than that,” Bruce said gently, hands rubbing up Terry’s back and into his hair, mussing the soft strands with his fingers.  Terry leaned back, mouth falling open, enjoying the rub-down like a pet kitten.  “It doesn’t matter what you look like.  Save that for the girls at school.”  He hauled Terry up on the bathroom counter and Terry wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist, squirming, seeking friction through Bruce’s towel. 

“After all, it’s what’s on the _inside_ that counts,” Terry said with a smirk, leaning in to kiss Bruce hard on the mouth, all heat and youth and eagerness.  “Right?”

“Something like that,” Bruce said, stripping away his towel and kissing Terry back just as hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as underage to be on the safe side, though I always imagine Terry as at least 18 when he's with Bruce.


End file.
